Ser nadie
by rochy true
Summary: Porque sólo así podría llegar a vivir y, en su rincón del mundo, trata de conseguirlo con su eterno compañero. Su única forma de desahogarse. 2cap, ¡a pedido! TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Acá otro one shot, sobre un individuo tan cerrado, que la única forma de no desmoronarse es... tocando. Les recomiendo escucharla con Claro de Luna (Beethoven) de fondo.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Presionando… más bien rozando suavemente, me permito desahogarme. Sólo el negro y el blanco liberan mi mente. Me permiten ir lejos.

Como cada tarde, dándole la bienvenida a las tinieblas, levantando la tapa del instrumento, me propongo ser nadie. Porque sólo siendo _nadie, _sin nombre ni linaje, sin mi pasado, podría llegar a conseguir la tan ansiada paz.

Creando música me permito caer en el éxtasis, incomparable.

En esos momentos me dejo llevar por las sonatas, los adagios o los movimientos, hasta llegar a mi paraíso. Allí, donde no existen las miradas llenas de rencor ni las palabras filosas. Donde puedo estar, por sólo unos minutos, sin la carga que llevo en mi espalada, enlazada a mi apellido.

Porque cuando toco el piano, mi único y verdadero compañero en este camino denominado vida, solamente me permito sentir la música chocando contra mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos, serenando mi mente, liberando mi alma. Donde sólo estamos mis compañeras monocromáticas y yo. Escondidos en una esquina, lejos del mundo, demostrando, reafirmando, algo que reconozco: mi cobardía.

Lo soy por que no me atrevo a dejar de lado mi máscara de mentiras, esa que sólo escupe veneno. Porque no me atrevo a ser más valiente y enfrentar a todos, a todas esas palabras tan hirientes. Ya que, y casi estoy seguro, soy la única persona en esta sociedad que comprende el dolor y el golpe que realizan estas en el alma.

Los soy porque me escondo de los ojos y oídos de los demás, bajando todas mi barreras. Siendo, sólo y simplemente yo. Mas, cuando salgo de la estancia, de mi refugio, me rodeo de arrogancia y quimeras, escondiéndome de los ignorantes.

Sólo en momentos así me dejo ser… _nadie_.

En la soledad que me persigue, me dejo ir con teclas de angustia y dolor.

Sin necesidad de gritar, sólo de mover mis dedos largos y blancos, como la nieve que rodea el castillo, sobre las teclas del piano. En estos momentos, entonando mi documento: Claro de Luna.

En mi rincón de paz, el que me rescata de la locura.

Lejos de todo y todos…

**O eso cree él.**

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**No estoy segura, pero tengo una "continuación". Con sólo un reviews pidiendolo, lo hago y lo subo como otro cap. Sino, hasta allí queda. El espetador¿verdad¿les gustaría? Avisenme.**

**Espero queles haya gustado. **

**Saludos.**


	2. El espectador: verdaderamente nadie

Holas!

Acá la pedida segunda parte. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, _Lolit_ y _marcia canija. _Lo reconozco, me costó un poco. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Ya saben, los personajes no son mios.

Por que hasta el más renegado pianista con su melodía más angustiosa, tiene su fiel público.

Editado 12/03/11: gracias a Emily (anónima) por corregirme mi error. Ya está hecho. De nuevo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentármelo. Y de paso me hizo releerlo y encontrar otros errores que no había visto (eso pasa cuando uno no revisa seguido sus historias).

* * *

El sonido, más bien la música, golpea contra mi pecho llenándolo de algo que no sé describir, sube por la garganta anudándola de angustia y desciende, como cascadas de lágrimas, por los ojos.

Porque cosas así te hace sentir el piano. Y esto se aumenta cuando el pianista pone su alma en ello.

Puedo sentir el miedo, el terror, que golpeaba contra el pecho, encogiendo mi corazón. Este ordenando que me adentrase en la estancia y protegiera de sus demonios al joven destrozado. La angustia se resaltaba con cada pausa, en la cual me preocupo hasta niveles insospechados. En esos momentos, me obligo a quedarme quieto y a escuchar los suaves sollozos del artista. No sabiendo si entrar y desvelar mi posición de espectador, así logrando que el adolescente dejase de tocar, o quedarme quieto y rezarle a toda identidad divina que nada haya pasado.

Mas, cuando veo por la rendija de la puerta, mis ojos, escondidos detrás de lentes circulares, enfocan rápidamente el pálido rostro del pianista, descubriendo, así, que no existe ni una sola lágrima en la nívea piel. Al comienzo, no lo negaré, me había preocupado. Pero luego… luego comprendí que el dolor no sólo se expresaba con lágrimas, ni que el miedo con gritos.

Escondido, como un reo, detrás de la puerta cerrada, me apoyo cansado. Conteniendo las lágrimas en mis ojos, apoyando mi cabeza contra el frío muro de piedra. Busco mayor abrigo en mi capa, en vano. Nos encontramos en mediados de noviembre, pleno invierno.

Hace semanas, no, me corrijo, meses, que vengo, sin falta, cada tarde, argumentando excusas estúpidas, a escuchar el hermoso recital que me brindaban indirectamente.

Tres días después del comienzo de clases, rondando por el lugar, tratando de despejar mi agotada mente, escuché la melodía más hermosa. _Alla Turca, _de Mozart.

Desde ese día no falto jamás, y tampoco me lo permitiría.

Y por ello, trágicamente, me enamoré perdidamente del piano y, sin ninguna clase de seguridad, del pianista. Porque descubrí que las apariencias engañan y que el Slytherin no era como se pintaba. Mas nunca lo revelaría, ni mi amor, ni el hecho de saber la pasión del joven.

Prefería ahorrarme el dolor de un amor no correspondido y no volver a disfrutar la hermosa música, que mantenerme en secreto y controlarme al frente del rubio, comprendiendo su dolor en silencio, evitando crear disputas no necesarias.

Ya que comprendo perfectamente la angustia que trasmiten las notas: el hecho de estar atado a algo que nunca se deseó, a mostrarse como un individuo con recaudos, mas sin miedo al peligro. Porque ser proclamado como el _Héroe_ no te permite ser normal, no te deja pasar desapercibido.

Y yo también, deseo ser nadie.

Es increíble como cuerpos tan diferentes y destinos contradictorios, tengan un alma con el mismo anhelo.

Me siento, cada vez que lo escucho, representado, de alguna forma, en la música. Es una explosión de sensaciones dentro de mi cuerpo, un collage de dolor y miedo. Pero el concierto me lleva a un lugar tranquilo y blanco, donde no existen magos malvados, donde no tengo preocupaciones. El sonido te invita pensar en nada.

Aunque la angustia me embarga cada vez que lo escucho, me siento tranquilo y relajado. La melodía no te dejaba reflexionar, sólo dejarte llevar por la libertad del sonido hasta un lugar reinado por sólo y exclusivamente la paz.

Y, es verdad, jamás lo dudes, tú que lees estas líneas.

A veces, ser nadie, es mucho mejor y pacifico, que tener todo el tiempo alguien detrás de ti, atosigándote.

Y soy consciente, que en estos momentos, sólo soy el público.

Me siento alagado de ser sólo yo, o, más bien, _nadie_.

_Ahora si:_

**Fin**


End file.
